bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Thirty and Little Wimble
* Original airdate: September 23, 1987 * Writer: John Shirley * Director: Marsh Lamore * Production number: 12 * Airdate number: 08 Plot Young Prairy Person Wimble chooses Thirty/Thirty to be his temporary (foster) father. When BraveStarr doubts Thirty/Thirty's abilities to take care of the kid, Thirty/Thirty enrolls Wimble in Miss Jenny's class at Fort Kerium. But Dingo outlaw Howler sets a trap for BraveStarr derailing Wimble and his classmates when they go on a field trip. Story Notes * Shaman reminds BraveStarr of a time when he had an argument as a young boy with his friend Danna. Young BraveStarr thought Danna had hit him on the head with an anti-gravity ball on purpose. Shaman showed BraveStarr not to be so quick to judge people. * The moral scene at the end of the episode is actually part of the story, as it wraps up the story while at the same time reminding the viewer of the lesson that both the Schoolchildren and BraveStarr learned over the course of the episode. Spirit Animal Powers * BraveStarr called on Strength of the Bear to hit the ground with such force that he caused a ripple effect that knocked down three Dingoes including Barker and Goldtooth. * BraveStarr used Speed of the Puma to race back to Fort Kerium while Thirty/Thirty went on ahead to Quadrant 36-Alpha-18. * BraveStarr used Speed of the Puma to disarm the Leaper Riders and then used his strength (without calling for it) to bend the weapons into a ball of steel, which he used to bowl the Dingoes over. Special Abilities * Thirty/Thirty took a 'Power Jump' to cross a great expance of desert land in one large, flying leap. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty followed the McBrides into the Far Desert hoping to catch Howler and his Leaper Riders red handed. When Thirty/Thirty took on parenting duties for young Prarie Person Wimble, BraveStarr was skeptical and got into an arguement with his big partner. But when Wimble and his classmates ran into trouble on a school trip BraveStarr sped back to Fort Kerium to fetch a Hover-Glide in order to search from the skies. He and Thirty/Thirty managed to save the school children and defeat Howler and his gang. * Thirty/Thirty - After enganging with Howler and his Leaper Riders, a young prairie person called Wimble chose Thirty/Thirty to be his temporary father. Thirty/Thirty reluctantly accepted, then began to teach Wimble how to use Sara Jane. When BraveStarr objected to this, Thirty/Thirty enroled Wimble in Miss Jenny's school at Fort Kerium so he and the marshal could concentrate on capturing Howler and his gang. He received a distress call from Miss Jenny on his intercom: the School Bus-Jet had crashed near Howler's territory. BraveStarr told Thirty/Thirty to search in quadrant 36-Alpha-18 and Thirty/Thirty made a power jump to get a good head start. Thirty/Thirty found Miss Jenny's class first and defended them with Sara Jane until BraveStarr and Fuzz joined him. * Judge J.B. McBride - J.B. took her father into the Far Desert to get some pictures for his newspaper, but after they were attacked by Howler and his Leaper Riders and rescued by BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairie People, quickly returned with her father to Fort Kerium. * Deputy Fuzz - Fuzz made sure BraveStarr's Hover-Glide was ready and waiting for him on his return from the desert. He used his lasso to capture Barker and Goldtooth by the leg after BraveStarr disarmed them. Later, Fuzz lasso'd the rest of the Leaper Riders after BraveStarr disarmed the lot of them using Speed of the Puma. Outlaws * Howler - Howler expected everybody who entered his territory to pay a price, including Galactic Marshals and Prairie People. After being defeated by BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and the Forgotten Tribe of Prairie People, Howler learned that Thirty/Thirty was acting as temporary father to Wimble and ordered Barker to catch the kid and set a trap for BraveStarr. * Barker - Barker was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Barker was thrown off his Leaper when a Prairie Person tripped it by throwing bolo's around the creature's legs. When he tried to attack on foot, Barker was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. Barker used an enormous bull horn to listen in on the Dingoe's enemies and learned that Thirty/Thirty was acting as Wimble's temporary father. Barker ordered him to kidnap the young Prairie Person to set a trap for BraveStarr. Barker and Goldtooth traveled to Fort Kerium where they learned that Wimble was being taken on a field trip by Miss Jenny. He sabotaged the Bus-Jet so it would go down in Howler's territory. Afterwards, he and Goldtooth decided to rob Billy-Bob in Fort Kerium, but were stopped and captured by BraveStarr and Fuzz. * Goldtooth - Goldtooth was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Goldtooth was knocked off his Leaper by a blast from Sara Jane. When he tried to attack on foot, Goldtooth was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. Goldtooth later accompanied Howler into Fort Kerium to kidnap Wimble. When they learned Miss Jenny was taking a field trip into the desert, they decided to sabotage the Bus-Jet. Afterwards, he and Barker decided to rob Billy-Bob in Fort Kerium, but were stopped and captured by BraveStarr and Fuzz. * Common Dingo - Common Dingo was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Common was knocked off his Leaper by a blast from Sara Jane. When he tried to attack on foot, Common was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. Settlers * Miss Jenny - Thirty/Thirty enroled his young ward Wimble in Miss Jenny's school. She decided to take her class on a field trip in the Bus-Jet. But Barker and Goldtooth sabotaged the vehicle so it would go down in Howler's territory. Miss Jenny send out a call for help and they were eventually rescued by Thirty/Thirty, BraveStarr and Fuzz. * Brian - Brian called his new classmate Wimble a 'funny looking savage' and laughed at him. Despite of this, they did seem to enjoy sitting next to each other on the Bus-Jet. When the bus broke down in the Far Desert, Wimble showed his classmates which plants contained water and warned Brian not to eat the berries from a poisonous plant. * Judy - Judy laughed at her new classmate Wimble. When the School Bus-Jet broke down in the Far Desert, Judy complained about the heat and being thirsty, When Wimble showed the class where to find water and which plants were poisoness, she was impressed with his knowledge and even more so when Wimble brought down a Leaper Rider with his bolo's. * Ben Woo (none speaking role) - Zimbee was one of the alien children on Miss Jenny's field trip. * Zimbee (none speaking role) - Zimbee was one of the alien children on Miss Jenny's field trip. * Billy-Bob (none speaking role) - Billy Bob was being robbed by Barker and Goldtooth in Fort Kerium when BraveStarr and Fuzz stopped them. Others * Angus McBride - Judge J.B. took Angus out into the desert by his request to look for the outlaw Howler and the Forgotton Tribe of the Prairy People. Angus wanted to get pictures and a story for he newspaper. But they were attaced by Howler and his Leaper Riders. Luckilly BraveStarr & Thirty/Thirty had followed them and came to their rescue. * Gup - Gup was the Mayor of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairie People. * Wimble - Wimble was a young Prairie Person who's parents were far away. Prairie People Law allowed him to choose a new parent until the real ones returned. Wimble chose Thirty/Thirty. * Danna (appears in flashback only) - Danna was a friend of BraveStarr when they were both growing up. They one got into an argument while playing with an Anti-Gravity Ball. * Shaman - BraveStarr asks Shaman for help, who reminds him of an argument BraveStarr once had with a friend when he was young. Locations * New Texas * Ambush Canyon - Situated in the Far Desert and Prairie People Land, Dingo Howler claimed Ambush Canyon as part of his territory and forced anyone who entered it to pay a price. * Starr Peak - BraveStarr stopped by Starr Peak before returning to Fort Kerium to talk to Shaman about him having an argument with Thirty/Thirty. * Fort Kerium - Thirty/Thirty brought Wimble to Fort Kerium to enroll him in school. Later BraveStarr returned to the Fort on his own to fetch the Hover-Glide. * Schoolhouse - Miss Jenny and her class went outside to find a new student joining them: Wimble of the Lost Trive of Prairie People. * Marshal's Office - Deputy Fuzz made sure BraveStarr's Hover-Glide was ready and waiting for him on his return from the desert. * Prison Planet (mentioned only) - BraveStarr threatened to send Goldtooth and Barker to the Prison Planet. Equipment * Photo Camera - Angus McBride took along his camera into the Far Desert, hoping to take pictures of the Lost Tribe of Prairie People and Howler and his Leaper Riders. * Anti-Gravity Ball - A game with a floating ball that could be moved by a remote control. BraveStarr played this game in his youth with his friend Danna. * Starr Shield - BraveStarr used his Starr Shield to deflect a shot from Barker's rifle. Weapons * Hammer of Justice - Judge J.B. threw her hammer at a Dingo to knock it off it's leaper when she and her father were attacked by Howler and his Leaper Riders. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty greets Howler with a 'friendly hello' from Sara Jane. He then used Sara Jane to blast Goldtooth and another Dingo off their Leapers. Once Thirty/Thirty became Wimble's temporary father, he showed them how to use Sara Jane. BraveStarr did not agree with him and the two of them got into an argument. Later, Sara Jane was used to richochet a net that two Dingoes had shot out of a Net-Bazooka. He then fired several more rounds defending Miss Jenny and the children from the Leaper Riders. * Neutra-Laser - BraveStarr used his Neutra-Laser to temporarily freeze the feet of Howler's Leaper in mid-jump, causing it to stumble upon landing. Later, in Fort Kerium, he disarmed both Barker and Goldtooth by shooting the weapons from their paws. * Net-Bazooka - Two Dingoes fired a net bazooka at Miss Jenny's class to capture them in the desert. But a blast from Sara Jane brought the net back over the Dingoes instead. Vehicles * Turbo-Stallion - Judge J.B. took her father out into the desert by his request on her Turbo-Stallion, to look for the outlaw Howler and the Forgotton Tribe of the Prairy People. * Bus-Jet - Miss Jenny took several of her students out into the desert on a field trip, piloting the School Bus-Jet. Unfortunately two Dingoes sabotaged the bus so it went down in near Howler's Territory. * Hover-Glide - BraveStarr hurried back to Fort Kerium to fetch his Hover-Glide so he could search the Far Desert from the air. * Prairie Rocket - Deputy Fuzz used his Prarie Rocket to accompany BraveStarr as he searched the Far Desert on a Hover-Glide. Species * Human * Dingoes * Prairie People * Equestroid Creatures * Leapers Minerals External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes